Happily Ever After
by Yopkyu
Summary: He belongs to me and only me. Oneshot featuring Yandere!Asuna.


**Happily Ever After-**

Once upon a time, there was world that was created by the man Kayaba Akihiko, released chaos, greed, sovereignty, courage, all sorts of hidden emotions that would otherwise be hidden if not for the world of Aincrad.

There I found many things, for example- my happily ever after.

…

The weather was predictable, sunny as always on this level, bright and the birds song never ending, it all seemed too cliché. Everything seemed to be going too much according to plan, and that's when my paranoia kicked in, but I was glad, it proved to be right.

This level was my favourite level of Aincrad so far. It was because the only area to have one safe zone, that was the immediate vicinity of the teleporting circle. This place was where I felt home, where I thrived and lived; where the base of my operations were situated.

Outlaws roamed the place, players with a yellow status along with the rarely seen red. The place was mainly split into two territories, the majority belonging to the infamous guild called 'Laughing Coffin'. The remaining land, approximately a quarter of the level belonged to a guild with no name in the sense of no fame.

It had a name, Asuto to be precise, named after very important poeple. I was the founder of the guild, and proud.

My guild was relatively small, but all extremely pro players of Sword Art Online. With them I could claim most of the land, I could slaughter all those who opposed me without any traces of regret.

Why jump over a hurdle when you can just burn it to the ground for it to never bother you again?

Before I entered the game, I was a big suck-up to my mother. She would push me around and I would do all her biddings. Then I played this game, and in the first week I had killed someone, two people; the man who kidnapped me and my former self.

It was soon after that incident where I met him, my other half, my soul mate, my love. Mine, and mine only; and because no one realised he belonged to me, that's where the problems began. It wasn't his fault he was damn attractive, alluring, but he eventually had an entire harem chasing him.

I definitely was not part of that group, I believed only in monogamy, and he was my partner, they were mere hindrances in our relationship, and it would be my job to make him realise that, but he was just too kind too just shove them away. Of course he loved me the most, but they would always turn up, and end up cockblocking me whenever I tried to make a move.

Heh, looks like I wasn't the only that stalks him.

On a more serious note, today was when I would end all of this.

…

I had managed to get the messenger of my guild to send several important words to the few women pursuing the wrong man.

My man.

The time of the congregation neared and they eventually all showed up.

First was the mediocre looking girl, most likely a teen like me. Her short clean cut indigo hair hung just above her shoulders, breastplate hiding her womanly development, mace and shield both hung behind her back, attached via some sort of strap. Her sea blue hide armour and chaps made to compliment her hair colour.

Her story was that she was inspired by him, and he had saved her life. Apparently her guild members had sprung a trap, they were too low of a level at the time to handle a frontline trap; they all conveniently died, while she was able to escape by the width of her hair with his help.

The girl's name was Sachi; she hung around with incompetent people, and relied on them. She would only be a burden and would continue to do so with her new found support, someone that can be done without.

The next girl was, no, no, let me correct myself, child, was named Silica. Her short brown hair was tied into two ponytails by red beads. She wore a long ruby coloured coat trimmed with gold, swirly patterns emphasised at the neck high collar. The front of her coat was however open and revealed her mini skirt and navy blue stockings.

On around her neck, like a scarf, hung what used to be a baby dragon, which quickly developed as her levels increased. My woman's intuition told me that she thought she could tame my lover, although obviously failing for he was not a lolicon, but she was rather persistent.

She was saved twice by him. First from weak trash mobs, which I scoffed at, and then from her former friends. The naïve girl was poor at judging peoples character, such a child could not understand the concepts of love, what she claimed was a mere illusion of something she wanted to control, like a boy toy.

The final member of his current harem was Lizbeth, my former friend. A professional blacksmith, which I had met during the early stages of the game, her cropped pink hair held to the side by one clip, a darker pink maid uniform hugged her luscious body, oversized bowtie at the collar.

Didn't she understand that stealing had consequences? Apparently not, after one episode of him saving her life, she seemed to develop something for him, even though I had clearly hinted he was already mind and told her to back off, she just seemed to ignore me.

All these women were needed to be disposed of- for his sake, and for my own selfishness.

I had actually put up a façade, I never showed any exterior hatred for them, and I always had a smile plastered on my face, thus leading them out into the open outlaw area was fairly easy.

Keeping suspicion away when they entered the valley between two cliffs was another story, but the time they questioned what her motives were, the ambush had been sprung from behind dry rocky boulders. Her men as she had planned, initiated upon getting the signal, which was her trademark toothy grin.

Silica was defeated fairly easily, a beast tamer's weakness prioritized in fighting multiply opponents, while her dragon fought off many of the two frontal attackers, a sneak attack from behind, which my men were adept at caused her to shriek, this caused the glowing blue dragon to pause.

No mercy was shown, one man quickly beheaded the dragon, and the unique green blood spurted from the detachment of the head. His cursor remained yellow; he hadn't killed a player yet. The beast quickly lost its glow and slumped towards the ground limp.

Silica couldn't do anything, she had revived the dragon once, and that was the limit, her life seemed pointless, knees on the ground she cried, "Pi…" However she didn't manage to finish the dragon's name, her tongue was pinned to the roof of her mouth, my rapier going straight through her head.

I admired the view; it was like a fountain, a red fountain dying my weapon the same colour. Too bad too much water leaked, and the fountain ceased to function.

Four men quickly went to assist the one on one fight with Lizbeth while I turned to face Sachi. The men in the ambush was to keep them at bay so I could deal with them one at a time, otherwise they would run off. Flee like the cowards they were.

Sachi looked battered and exhausted already, useless little slut.

I banged my rapier against her shield which she raised to prevent a fatal head blow. I continued my assault until she eventually backed onto the cliffside, cornering herself. With very little options to choose from, she swung the mace in a diagonal motion, but clearly missing as I twisted my body slowly and leaned to the side.

The momentum behind the attack was enough to make her stagger forward. I just smiled, still in my twisted position, before uncoiling with my rapier level to my chest, and it pierced her sides where her breastplate did not exist to protect her.

She did not die in a single hit, she was a tank, thus had incredible defences and health, but that meant I could enjoy more. Unrooting the weapon from her body, the pain had cause the woman's hand to spasm due to pain, dropping what she had.

It was funny that I could un-equip the armour Sachi wore. A powerful knee underneath her metal plating forced it upwards, splitting the flesh underneath her chin while loosening the straps that held it to the body. I reached down, grabbed it and removed it. Even in pain, and inevitability, Sachi crossed her arms around her chest trying to protect herself.

My sadistic self didn't mind, it didn't change a thing as my weapon rained down onto her. When I was finished the bodies had enough holes that it was… it was… like a piece of art.

The death of the seconds person cued the men to nod at each other and leave.

"Why?" Lizbeth questioned me.

I didn't bother answering, she should know already.

We traded blows for a short moment, her great hammer swinging around and I was unable to overpower her. But my agility overcame her strength, Lizbeth was left in a coughing fit when the pommel of my rapier made contact with her belly after lunging under a chest level swing.

The angle probably knocked her insides towards her more vital organs, lungs and heart. I was being nice, swapping to the knife I rarely use, quickly slit her throat, my vacant hand grabbed her hair, clip falling down.

Her health bar took a drastic drop as critical damage was applied. It dropped to zero.

There was another thing that I managed to discover, everything- everything was able to be collected, only if left untouched will the item shatter into polygons and disappear. The creator of this world was so intelligent.

My dagger was more barbed than a clean cut slicing knife, it took a while for the head to detach from the body, and it was long enough to dye the tip of my chestnut coloured hair crimson.

This act was repeated two more times.

…

I waited at the entrance of the valley, while playing with the heads, rolling them around, letting them kiss each other, pulling on the tongues.

Silica's one actually came off, the early death blow had cut most of it.

And then he came, a bit late but there. Sun was way below the horizon; stars glowed brightly in the sky. The flame torch lit my presence, forgetting about the toys, I ran up and embraced him. I felt him look at the heads then say something, but the only words I heard was, "I love you, Asuna"

I tightened our embrace, heart soaring, sensations tingling.

"Love ya too, Kirito."

And then we lived happily ever after.

* * *

**AN:**

Yay! I know everyone wanted Sachi to survive the trap, so she did! :D And she did a great job at fitting into this story.

Don't feel shy about any telling me off about any grammatical (or general) errors. I wonder, are bumps allowed in fanfiction? And what sort of theme should this be... it doesn't really have any. Romance maybe? For the ending, lols.

Review and let me know what you think!

* * *

Kirito: Asuto... what does that remind me off

Asuna: Of us being one, ASUna and kiriTO. Kirina sounds more kawai tho :3

Kirito: Oh.

*Light bulb moment*

Asuna: Speaking of realisation, I have a birthday present for you!

*Hands it over to Kirito*

*Kirito opens*

Kirito: o.O Ty!

*Three heads roll out of the rather big birthday present box*


End file.
